YuGiOh! El Origen
by Yugi Moto2
Summary: Yugi ha estado fotografiando a Tea a escondidas. Cuando Joey y Yami lo descubren, las cosas no pueden sino empezar a subir de tono, junto con algunas bromas amistosas. Yaoi Yugi x Joey


Este fic se llama como dice el título debido a que fue mi primer intento de escribir un fic, pero por diferentes razones no me había dado el tiempo de terminarlo. Lo escribí antes que cualquier fic que haya publicado en fan fiction punto net y permaneció a medias durante casi dos años; hoy, decidí terminarlo y publicarlo.

**Yu-Gi-Oh! El Origen**

***Por Yugi Moto 2***

Era una noche calurosa en la ciudad de Dominio, a esas horas apenas se veía pasar personas por las calles, las luces del alumbrado publico tenían ya un rato de haberse encendido y el cielo ya comenzaba a pintar tonos azules ocultando los rosas del atardecer. Una ligera brisa podía sentirse, pero aun su toque era calido por el abrasador clima.

Volteando en una esquina podía distinguirse una pequeña figura de curiosos cabellos en puntas, al acercarse mas se iba haciendo claro aquel tierno rostro, y ahora el negro y carmesí de su cabello en contraste con los mechones dorados que colgaban de su frente, cubriendo ligeramente el inocente brillo de los resplandecientes ojos amatista.

Su apariencia era tan dulce y linda que difícilmente podía uno imaginarse que aquel pequeño tuviera algo de experiencia en la vida, o aun madures en su joven mente, no, definitivamente se trataba de un crió y nada mas, su vida debía estar llena de felicidad y aprecio por las cosas mas sencillas para poder esbozar semejante mirada y una tan sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero la verdad es que este es alguien muy especial... detrás de esa apariencia tímida y muy en lo profundo de su mente y corazón el lleva consigo la compañía de una misteriosa presencia... su nombre es Yugi Moto.

Los dos, Yugi y el espíritu habían ya compartido muchas experiencias juntos, las cuales los habían acercado mas y los había echo madurar, a ambos.

En aquel momento el solo podía pensar en llegar pronto a casa y preparar la cena, se moría de hambre, no había podido desayunar y sé havia pasado en ayunas el día, excepto por la parte del almuerzo que su compañera de clases, Tea, le regalo...

—Cielos, tengo mucha hambre-pensando-ya quiero llegar con el abuelo y preparar algo para cenar (GrrRrRRRRrrrr...) Dios, no me imagino que pasaría si Tea no me hubiera dado de su almuerzo. En verdad se lo agradezco.

—Tea siempre ha sido una gran amiga, siempre que he estado en problemas ella ha estado ahí para animarme y apoyarme, y también Tristan y Joey... (y aquí una pequeña pausa en sus reflexiones)

—No me havia fijado que Tea tiene ojos azules, es muy bonita... (de repente y en este punto Yugi fue interrumpido por el espíritu)

— ¡Yugi!-la voz de su alter ego resonó en la mente del muchacho-Yugi, escúchame.

—Lo estoy haciendo, ¿qué pasa?-contesto Yugi a su llamado

—Yugi, se sincero contigo mismo.

— ¿De que estas hablando, ser sincero acerca de que?-pregunto Yugi inocentemente un poco confundido

—De tus sentimientos, tu no solo estas agradecido por el almuerzo, té estas enamorando de Tea.

— ¡¿Qué?-grito Yugi en medio de la calle fuera de su conversación mental- Claro que no, ella solo es una amiga, aprecio lo que hizo, eso es todo.

— ¿eso es verdad Yugi? ¿Puedes responderme con un sí a esa pregunta? ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Puedes mentirle a tu propia conciencia?

—...

—Has como mejor te parezca, pero te aconsejo que ordenes tus sentimientos, pueden tomarte por sorpresa.

Después de su pequeña discusión con su oscuridad, Yugi miro a su alrededor solo para darse cuenta de las curiosas miradas que le daban las escasas personas que lo habían escuchado gritar y hablar solo. El se sonrojo un poco e inclinando levemente su cabeza se disculpo y siguió medio corriendo su camino hasta la siguiente vuelta donde ya no pudieran lanzarle esos visajes y gestos extrañados.

¿En verdad Yugi solo estaba agradecido por el almuerzo o era algo mas?... casi había llegado a su casa y aunque tenia mucha hambre no acelero el paso, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, pero, ¿en qué estaría pensando? ¿Seria en Tea? ¿O en lo que le dijo Yami-Yugi? ¿O quizás en alguna otra cosa? ¿Cómo hace uno para saber lo que esta pensando un chico confundido, enamorado o incluso... hambriento?

Daban ya las 7:30 pm cuando Yugi llego a su casa, aunque estaba algo ansioso, mas no se le podía culpar, si fuera uno el que se hubiera ido a la escuela sin desayunar, no se podía esperar un comportamiento diferente a semejante horas de la noche con él estomago semi vació.

Tan solo saludo a su abuelo y se dirigió con prisa a la cocina. Había decidido preparar arroz con curri, pero el hecho de pensarlo no significaba que fuerza a hallar los ingredientes...

—Hola abuelo! Ya llegue.

—Hola Yugi, ¿cómo te fue? ¿Paso algo interesante en la escuela?

—Nada en especial. Voy a preparar la cena, ¡haré curri!

— ¡Oye, Yugi!, Déjame decirte que no hay nada en la cocina!

— ¿He? ¿No hay comida?... ay... y yo que me muero de hambre...

—No te preocupes, compre pescado en la tarde, lo estoy asando.

—Es cierto, ahora que lo dices toda la casa huele a pescado, creo que tenía tanta prisa que no me di cuenta.

—...Yugi, ¿en serio te encuentras bien?

— ¿He? Claro que si, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo abuelo?

—No lo sé...

—No te preocupes por eso abuelo, no es nada, en serio. Ahora, ¿que tal si te ayudo a terminar de asar el pescado?

—Bien, esta en el fogón del patio, tiene un buen rato así que ya le debe faltar poco, no dejes que se te queme.

— ¿Cómo crees, abuelo?

—jóvenes, todos están en su propio mundo. Je, je, je.

Mientras Yugi avivaba el fuego, dio la casualidad de que Joey pasó por allí, y como no advirtió su presencia, este planeo tomarlo por sorpresa. Empezó a caminar sigilosamente, se acerco poco a poco a Yugi, intentando contener la risa por lo que pretendía hacer y entonces al estar detrás de el y con una pausa...

—¡HOLA!

—¡HAAAAAA! ¡Joey! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

—Ja, ja, ja, lo siento, no pude resistirme. Fui a comprar el mandado pero cerraron la calle cerca del mercado que da a mi casa así que tuve que venir por este camino y te encontré aquí.

— ¡No me pareció gracioso!

—lo siento, Ja, ja, ja, ja! Y dime, que estas haciendo.

—Preparo la cena, ¿oye té gustaría quedarte a cenar? Hay mucho pescado y no nos caería mal la compañía a mi abuelo y a mí.

—Claro, suena genial, pero no esta bien que coma sin ayudar en algo.

—Bien, ¿qué tal si entras y le ayudas a mi abuelo a poner la mesa?

—Muy bien, prepárate Yugi, veras los grandes dotes creativos del arregla mesas ¡Joey!

—je, je, je, claro que si –y cerrando sus ojos le ofreció a su camarada una amistosa sonrisa

Ya en la casa Joey se encontró al abuelo y le dijo que se quedaría a cenar y que le ayudaría a poner la mesa, pero el abuelo ya lo havia echo.

—Agradezco que quieras ayudar, pero no te preocupes tanto, después de todo eres nuestro invitado, ja, ja, ja, siéntete como en tu casa.

—gracias!

En fin, Joey se quedo sentado en la sala y descanso un poco. Era una gran ventaja que nada en sus compras se echara a perder rápido, o no podria haberse quedado a cenar, y quien querría desperdiciar la oportunidad de una cena gratis, se decía a sí mismo. Además de que Yugi no era para nada un mal cocinero.

Pero quien puede hacerse una idea de un chico de preparatoria que se quede quieto esperando?... Bueno, pues Joey no era la excepción, así que decidió dar un paseo por aquí y por allá.

La casa de Yugi no era muy grande pero era bonita. No era de las casas tradicionales con tarimas de madera, sino de pisos con mosaicos y habitaciones alfombradas. En la sala había algunas fotografías de Yugi y dos pergaminos con unos escritos de un famoso maestro de caligrafía, los cuales le hacían muy buen contraste al lugar. En el centro había una mesita sin fondo cubierta con cristal y encima de ella un pequeño platón con galletas cubiertas con mermelada de fresa, la cual brillaba mucho haciéndolas ver muy tentadoras.

Al lado izquierdo estaba el recibidor adornado en un rincón con una planta de sombra, misma que estaba cerca de una ventanilla que se mantenía abierta la mayor parte del año.

Si, el hogar de Yugi era muy bonito; era el tipo de lugar que Joey desearía para vivir en lugar de su apartamento, donde sabía regresaría a encontrar a su padre: un borracho desobligado y deprimido por haber terminado sin ilusiones a esas alturas de su vida, divorciado y con un hijo que lo mantenía en lugar de que él lo hiciera.

-Es verdad! –Joey golpeo una de sus manos con la otra cerrada en puño-, ahora recuerdo que no le he devuelto este videojuego a Yugi.- Mmmm –exclamó como dándole poca importancia-, no creo que le moleste si entro a su habitación y se lo dejo ahí.

Joey avanzo hasta la habitación de Yugi que estaba no lejos de ahí, girando en un pasillo, abrió la puerta y como ya había estado ahí antes camino directo a la cómoda de Yugi y metió el cartucho para Game Boy dentro del cajón superior, junto a otra gran pila de cartuchos.

—Listo, ahora, a comer ese pescado! Yomi! Que envidia le daría a mi viejo si supiera... he? –antes de salir Joey se percato de que saliendo de un legajo sobre el escritorio de Yugi estaban unas fotos de Tea... muchas de ellas- que raro... –se dijo- ¿Por qué Yugi tendrá todas estas fotos de TEA!

—Joey, estas ahí?

—Ay! Yugi! S-si... estoy aquí... –y sucedía que las fotos que Joey encontró no eran fotos comunes y corrientes, sino fotos de Tea en situaciones comprometedoras: desvistiéndose en el baño de las chicas, desabrochándose el bracier, en ropa interior, en traje de baño durante las clases de natación, agachada recogiendo algún papel... y hasta desnuda...

— ¿Qué pasa, Joey? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Heee... yo solo vine a dejarte el videojuego que me prestaste... –el pobre chico hacía esfuerzos por esconderse las fotos a sus espaldas y al mismo tiempo dejarlas disimuladamente dentro del legajo, sin ser descubierto...

—Haaa, bueno, yo solo te buscaba para decirte que el pescado ya esta listo, pero lo deje dorando un poco más; se que te gusta bien frito... ¿Qué tienes ahí atrás, puedo ver?

—No! no! no puedes ver! Yugi, NOOOOO!

—HA! MIS FOTOS! Joey, estabas esculcando mis cosas?

—Se que eso parece, pero escúchame, Yugi! Yo solo vine a dejarte este juego y, bueno! Tenía curiosidad... pero yo no sabía la clase de fotos que eran!

—No se lo vayas a decir a nadie! Me avergonzarías! Por favor!

—Demasiado tarde –Yami apareció frente a ambos.

—Yami! No, no puede ser! Por que me tiene que pasar esto a mí...?

—Sabía que te gustaba esa niña, y querías que creyera que se trataba de un almuerzo –Yami movió su dedo de lado a lado, haciendo un sonidito con su lengua al mismo tiempo.

—Oye! Para empezar, por que soy yo el avergonzado? Yugi, pervertido! Has estado tomándole fotos a Tea sin que se de cuenta! Tu! Perro caliente! Que bien te lo guardabas, parecías tan inocente, jejejeje –Joey codeaba a Yugi y sonreirá con todos los dientes, tocándose el mentón con una palma.

—Esto ya es demasiado, no dejaran de recordármelo jamás, verdad...? –superada la vergüenza, Yugi pareció resignarse algo molesto.

—Bueno... –dijo Joey como quien considera las cosas- seguro que te lo recordaremos... jejeje... YO más que nadie...

—Hum? Que pasa, ahora vas a hacerme una llave? –Joey abrazo a Yugi, y el chico aun no entendía el significado de eso.

—Mmmm... ejem, Yami? No tienes algo que hacer? –Yami miro a Joey, ofendido, y se alejo; el quería tomar parte en el asunto... – Yugi, tal vez no le has dado el correcto uso a estas magnificas fotos, por que son magnificas; eres un gran fotógrafo, lo sabías?

—Haaa, creo que no... pero no vas a contarle a nadie, verdad? –Joey iba guiando a Yugi hacia su cama, con el bonche de fotos en la otra mano.

—Claro que no! si lo hiciera ya no podrías tomar más de estas! Y eso no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos...

—Mmm... Joey, no te ofendas, pero suenas como un maleante de película... –Joey casi se va de bruces al oír eso.

—Ejem! Pero no lo soy! –Yugi seguía mirando a Joey en silencio con aquella ingenuidad que a su amigo le parecía tan simpática... y en ese momento tan conveniente- lo siento. Ahora, Yugi, te acuerdas de esa película porno que te preste en una ocasión?

—Haaa, si, esa que estaba toda censurada, uf! Si que la recuerdo! Yami y yo la vimos juntos, el dijo que se le hacía muy conocido ver tantas mujeres juntas en una sola habitación pero no supo por que; tu sabes, no se acuerda de nada de su pasado.

—Que suerte tienen los que no se bañan –pensó Joey-. Bueno, Yugi, amigo, mi amigo...

—Si?

—Ahora voy a enseñarte algunas cosas como las de esa película –sin más aviso, Joey le bajo sus pantalones y boxers a Yugi.

—Joey! Que te pasa, estas loco? AY DIOS! –Después de eso Joey echo a Yugi al borde de la cama y se arrodillo a coger el miembro desnudo con la boca; al principio Yugi estaba muy impresionado, pero poco a poco fue clamándose...- awww... Joey... –al sentir que Yugi le cogía del cabello y lo presionaba, Joey se sonrió interiormente y comenzó a hacer que el asunto fuera más rápido- AY! AY! AY! AYYYYYYY! –el cuerpo de Yugi temblaba y se estremecía con el ritmo que su amigo le imponía; el pobre no tenía alguna experiencia así que no tardo en correrse en la boca de Joey.

—Jajaja, te dije que te enseñaría algunas cosas. Ahora que has calentado haremos algunas cosillas más.

—En serio, Joey? –el asunto comenzaba a hacérsele ameno a Yugi, por lo que fue tomando la cosa como algo muy natural.

—Claro! Mira, ves las fotos de Tea? No son bonitas?

—Mmmm... si... Tea es muy bonita...

—Si, muy, muy bonita, y que cuerpo tiene, no crees? –Joey escogió la foto donde Tea estaba desnuda de entre las demás, y se la acerco a Yugi de forma tentadora hasta ponérsela de frente al rostro.

—Cuando veo esa foto siempre me imagino que estoy con ella y que la abrazo, así como las chicas de esa película que me prestaste... –Joey se sonrojo... a pesar de todo respetaba el cariño que Yugi sentía hacia Tea, por lo que se fijo de ser cuidadoso con lo que dijera.

—Te entiendo, tiene un parchesote bien bonito, no crees? –Yugi pasó saliva y se exalto, todo sonrojado; entonces miro a su amigo con algo de indignación.

—Eso fue muy grosero, Joey. ¿Ha...? –Joey solo se hincó en la cama con Yugi frente a el, esparció las fotos a que se vieran todas perfectamente y comenzó a masturbar a Yugi.

—Míralas bien, Yugi... cual te gusta más...?

—... –el pene de Yugi se iba levantando poco a poco, endureciéndose y calentándose. Joey le metía la mano por entre las piernas, pasando por los testículos para alcanzar el pene- Joey... me estoy sintiendo... me estoy sintiendo... awww...

—jejeje, si, ya se lo que quieres decir... no es agradable, Yugi? –Yugi volteo a mirar a Joey con esa mirada lasciva, Joey no pudo más que devolvérsela y de nuevo el ambiente se volvió sensual y excitante.- Yugi vio como Joey se detenía y se bajaba su ropa hasta descubrir sus caderas, y dejo que le tomara la mano para ponerla en el gran pene coronado bajo el vientre con vellosidades doradas. Para entonces el miembro de Yugi estaba lo más duro que podía, y su excitación iba en ascenso- acarícialo –ordeno Joey, y Yugi obedeció.

Mientras tanto, afuera en el patio, el pescado seguía cocinándose, y dentro de la casa, el abuelo atendía el negocio familiar...

Pronto las fotos de Tea se vieron cubiertas por un repentino salpicado de semen, tibio y escurridizo.- Yugi tenía las manos llenas de el y Joey trataba de volver en si después de su intensa experiencia; la verdad que Yugi no hacía muy bien lo de masturbar a alguien, pero era precisamente el hecho de que fuera tan inocente e inexperto lo que lo excitaba aun más. Yugi estaba muy callado, miraba a Joey como el alumno que espera las palabras de su profesor después de responder a una pregunta, y respiraba con algo de agitación, pues su pene seguía erecto.

—lo hiciste muy bien, Yugi, pero ya veras como iras mejorando... –Joey sonreía con dulzura; acaricio el mentón de Yugi y luego le tomo el pene con la mano derecha, masturbándolo.

—Awww, awww... Joey... –Joey permanecía sonriendo y se deleitaba viendo a Yugi gemir, hacer gestos, a la vez tiernos e incitantes, y esperando a que sucediera lo que debía suceder.- Cuando al fin Yugi tuvo su orgasmo, arqueo su espalda y echo hacia atrás su cabeza, mientras sentía como el aire se le quedaba atrapado en la garganta; al final suspiro y miro a su amigo.

—Que tal estuvo eso?

—Rico –al oír eso, Joey se sonrojo, pero siguió sonriéndole a su amigo-. Crees que podamos invitar a Yami a la siguiente?

—JAJAJA! Claro! Entre más, mejor... mientras no se entere Tea.

—Mmmm, creo que le tomare más fotos, estas habrá que tirarlas –Yugi dijo aquello tan a la ligera que a Joey le pareció extraño.

—Te le confesaras alguna vez?

—No, ya no me interesa. De repente solo puedo pensar en Yami y en ti... Dios, crees que me haya vuelto gay o algo así?

—No se, pero cuando quieras, Yugi, cuando quieras, jejeje.

—Cuando quiera que?

—Haaa... ya te enseñaremos el resto Yami y yo a la siguiente.

—Oye, no hueles algo raro? –ambos chicos miraron alrededor, oliendo, cuando un grito los estremeció.

—Yugi! Joey! ¡¿Qué no se dan cuenta de que se esta quemando la cena?

—Ya vamos, abuelo! –ambos chicos se vistieron apresuradamente y salieron de la habitación con la velocidad del relámpago, y mientras tanto, aun en la habitación...

—... –Yami apareció de la nada y miro a la puerta... luego a la cama y a las fotos cubiertas de semen... y a las fotos cubiertas de semen...; su expresión torno en una mueca seria, pero curiosa... pensativa, meditativa... curiosa... sip, definitivamente muy meditativa y curiosa...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de comer el resto de lo que lograron salvar de la cena, Yugi salio a despedir a Joey antes de que este regresara a su casa.

—Fue una gran noche, Joey, espero que regreses muy pronto para otra como esta –le dijo Yugi con una gran y amistosa sonrisa.

—Claro que si, cuenta conmigo cuando sea que quieras hacerlo de nuevo. Solo llámame, viejo, y tendrás al buen Joey a la puerta de tu casa... o de tu ano...

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, Nada! Jajaja! Como te dije, ya te lo explicaremos Yami y yo en otra ocasión, digo, si es que le interesa acompañarnos.

—No creo que tenga inconveniente, lo conozco muy bien. Si cierro mis ojos, puedo sentir lo interesado que esta.

—Entonces tenemos una cita. Volveré mañana con algunas cosillas, jejeje, se que te gustara probarlas.

—No olvides traer tus otras películas, la última vez el abuelito no me quiso devolver la que me prestaste por varios días –Joey se estremeció una vez más y puso pie en el camino.

—OK, lo recordare! Que tengas buena noche, Yugi! –Yugi miro a Joey irse alejando, cuando de repente apareció Yami apareció a su lado, en su forma de espíritu.

—Parece que te divertiste mucho, he, Yugi?

—Jajajaja, ¿nos espiabas, Yami?

—Yo tengo cosas más interesantes de que acusar a alguien... –Yami sonreía picaramente, y Yugi se sonrojo.

—Ya, ya, pudiste escucharnos, no? entonces sabes que a la siguiente te invitaremos, ok?

—Mmmm, si, pero yo quiero que lo hagamos ahora.

—Bueno, esta bien, pero ya no me mires así que me haces cosquillas solo con ello.

—Jejeje... hoy mismo sentirás algo mejor que eso, te lo prometo...

—Mmmmm... bueno, si tú lo dices, te creo. Eres mayor que Joey y que yo, seguro has de tener experiencia.

—Aun si la tengo no puedo recordar nada, pero usare mi instinto... y mi pene.

—Yami!

—Jajajajaja! –era la primera vez que Yugi oía a Yami hablar de esa forma y ello en si lo hizo sonrojar mucho; ambos entraron riendo y jugando a la casa y se reunieron con el abuelo después que Yami tomo una apariencia más normal.

La noche había sido buena y muy cambiante, pero para Yugi aun quedaban sorpresas por descubrir al lado del espíritu.- Una nueva faceta de la amistad de Joey, Yami y Yugi comenzaba, y tras las experiencias de esa noche los dos Yugis se dispusieron a dormir, esperando las aventuras que vinieran con un nuevo día.

_**FIN**_


End file.
